7 días de campamento
by SonyBlaze
Summary: Un campamento parecía una salida normal para Amu. Hasta que descubrío que no solo lo pasaría con sus amigos, si no que también con Ikuto.
1. De campamento!

Sony: Alóoo! Cómo le va al mundo? :D

Blaze: Cada fic cambias de saludo? ¬¬U

Sony: Si, y hoy no voy a dejar que tus indirectas me molesten :D

Blaze: o.O Y eso por qué?

Sony: Porque hice un nuevo fic! w Se trata de que Amu y su colegio van de campamento y...

Blaze: Ehh! Bajá un cambio, que spolias la historia ¬¬

Sony: Solo iba a decir que encuentra a Ikuto, pero vos no me dejas hablar _

Blaze: Seeh, claro. Bueno, Shugo Chara no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

Sony: El día que nos pertenezca Blazecito va a matar a Tadase o.O

Blaze: *sonrisa sadica* Disfruten el fic

* * *

7 días de campamento

Tenía todo listo; la mochila, el bolso de mano y las provisiones. En 15 minutos tendría que salir para la escuela, donde tomaríamos un avión que nos llevaría hasta Tandil. La escuela había organizado un campamento de una semana con otros colegios. El lugar de destino era Tandil, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Veníamos preparando este campamento hace un mes, y el momento por fin había llegado.

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Tenemos que salir!- me gritó mi padre desde la planta de abajo. Él se había ofrecido a llevarme a la escuela, aunque fueran las 6 de la mañana.

-¡Voy!- canturreé mientras bajaba con los tres bolsos, casi perdí el equilibrio, pero llegue bien.

-Amu-chan, ¿tenés todo?- preguntó mi papá mientras me daba una mano con el equipaje.

-Si, si, papá, no me olvido de nada- contesté arrogante, sacando mi lado Cool&Sexy.

Él asintió con los ojos brillosos y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Yo me senté en el del acompañante y me abroché el cinturón. Entonces partimos hacia el colegio.

No decía nada, estaba muy nerviosa. Más cuando vi la hora y supe que llegábamos tarde. Desesperada, agarré mi celular y llamé a Rima de inmediato. Un tono… dos tonos…

-¿Hola?- me preguntó la voz de mi amiga a través del teléfono.

-¡Rima! ¿Ya salieron?- le pregunté alterada.

-No, no. Estamos esperando a otra escuela que viaja con nosotros. ¿En dónde estás?

-A 15 minutos, por favor espérenme.- le rogué mientras pasábamos por el negocio que quedaba cerca del colegio.

-Si, si. No te preocupes

Aliviada, colgué el teléfono y miré por la ventana. 7 días lejos de la ciudad, lejos del país…

Llegamos con 20 minutos de retraso. Bajé desesperadamente del auto dejando a mi padre con todos los bolsos. Rima y los demás estaban haciéndome señas desde la entrada del colegio. Con una sonrisa en la cara, corrí hacia ellos y los abrasé con euforia. Estaban casi todos: Rima, Tadase, Yaya y Nagi. También habíamos escuchado que la secundaria de Kukai también iba a estar presente. Mi papá me dejó los bolsos donde estaban los de los demás y se fue. Nosotros hablábamos del viaje, de los lugar que tendríamos y como organizaríamos las carpas. Hasta que llegó el momento de subirnos al micro.

Era bastante amplio. Como un colectivo, ya que solo nos tendría que transportar hasta el aeropuerto. Lo que sí, era que tenía mucho lugar en el baúl. Subimos de prisa y nos colocamos en los asientos de atrás. Rima se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa y yo me dediqué a observar a los jóvenes que subían al micro. Eran altos y venían a las carcajadas. Como estaban lejos no pude verlos bien, pero me eran familiares sus atuendos. Quise seguir viéndolos, pero Yaya me sacó de mis pensamientos preguntándome si quería caramelos.

A los 30 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto. Era enorme y lleno de luz. Había miles de personas caminando de acá para allá, el profesor nos guiaba nervioso por los pasillos interminables del aeropuerto. Nos metimos por una abertura que decía "Vuelo 815" y recorrimos el túnel que nos llevaría al avión. Una vez adentro pude visualizar los cómodos asientos que reposaban a los lados de las paredes esperando a que alguien se siente en ellos. A nuestra escuela le tocó la parte delantera del avión. Rima y yo colocamos nuestros bolsos de mano en el guarda equipaje, ya que las mochilas habían sido llevadas por el chofer anteriormente, y nos sentamos en los asientos azules que tenían apariencia tentadora. Tadase y Nagi se sentaron enfrente nuestro, y Yaya, adelante.

El avión despegó mientras yo veía como Japón se volvía más pequeño cada segundo. Miré a Rima y le sonreí: ya estábamos de camino al campamento. Casi al instante recibí un mensaje de mi madre. Se despedía y me deseaba mucha suerte.

Al rato estábamos riendo estrepitosamente, contábamos historias y chistes. La estábamos pasando muy bien. La gente de vez en cuando nos miraba, pero no nos importaba. Era nuestro momento; lo teníamos que disfrutar. Hasta que inevitablemente tuve que ir al baño. Me paré con dificultad, ya que estaba del lado de la ventana, y me encaminé hacia el baño por el estrecho pasillo que dejaban los asientos. Pero un cuerpo chocó contra mí y caí encima de él.

Levanté la mirada avergonzada, pero unos ojos penetrantes me acorralaron y me dejaron sin habla.

-Ikuto…- susurré sonrojada.

-Amu- sonrió él con esa hermosa sonrisa que deja sin habla a cualquier chica que lo vea.

Y sí, sus sedosos mechones azulados y su aroma varonil me hacían pensar que iba a ser un campamento especial.

* * *

Sony: Ohh terminé el primer capítulo :D

Blaze: Vaga de mierda, escribí más, es muy corto ¬.¬

Sony: Pero así la gente se queda con la duda :D

Blaze: ¬_¬

Sony: :D

Blaze: Bueno, por favor perdonen la pequeñes del fic y dejen riviews *media sonrisa*

Sony: Siii, nesecito saber si les gustó o no, asi lo continuo o lo dejo :D Aceptamos hasta tomatazos :D

Blaze: Vos, yo tengo que estar limpito para la noche ¬w¬

Sony: No quiero saber de donde salió eso o.O

Blaze: Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo antes de irme ¬w¬ :

_- Si Amu... besame- suspiró Ikuto en mis labios. La lujuria nos inundaba_

_- Ikuto- gemí, no me importaba dónde y cuándo. Sus cálidos labios eran un deleite para mi._

_- ¡Amu-chan!- gritó Tadase desde la puerta. Su rostro mostraba espanto al ver a Ikuto sin la camiseta besándome apasionadamente. _

Sony: Alto ahí Blazecito! Dejá algo para el proximo cap.¿Si?, ¿Blaze?*mira a ambos lados y no encuentra a nadie* Se fue T_T

El Amuto prevalecerá por siempre. =)


	2. ¡¿Ikuto con nosotros!

Sony: Cíao! Acá traje otro capitulo de 7 días de campamento :D Sus reviews me mantienen viva y con ganas de escribir! :D Más cuando debería estudiar Geofrafía! :D Un momento... estoy hablando mucho y sin interrupciones *piensa mientras se rasca el menton*. Donde esta Blazecito? D: No volvió de su cita...

Sony: Bueno! Ya vendra! Shugo Chara no nos pertenece :D Un momento... eso es malo...

Disfruten el fic!

* * *

Capitulo 2:¡¿Ikuto con nosotros?

-Amu… Si ya terminaste de mirarme, ¿podrías bajarte de mi cuerpo, por favor?

-¡N-no sé de qué hablás!- balbuceé enojada mientras me incorporaba de golpe. El rojo intenso se había apoderado de mi rostro.

Él se levantó con gracia y me ofreció su mano. Yo la tomé mirando hacia otro lado, para que no notara que mi rostro se estaba incendiando. Jaló de ella, pero el avión se tambaleó de repente y terminé abrazada a él.

-Guau, no podés estar ni un minuto sin abrazarme, ¿no?- me ronroneó susurrando mientras apoyaba su rostro contra mi pelo.

-S-soltame…- le murmuré avergonzada por su comentario.

El se rió por un momento y me soltó. Yo me quedé abrumada en la mitad del pasillo mientras veía como él caminaba hasta el fondo del avión. Cedí ante la situación y volví a mi asiento. Choqué contra varias valijas en el camino, y recibí varios insultos. Rima me miraba extrañada cuando me senté. ¿Pasó algo, Amu?- me preguntó susurrando.

-N-no, solo me encontré con alguien conocido.- le respondí mirando hacia la ventana sin mirar un punto fijo.

-Ah…- contestó ella dando a entender que después preguntaría más.

Ikuto… Estaba en el avión… No. Peor aún. ¡Iría de campamento con nosotros! Por eso me parecían familiares los atuendos de los jóvenes, ¡era el uniforme de Ikuto! Y yo que pensaba que nunca iba a la escuela… ¡¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Volteé hacia atrás lentamente, para encontrar su mirada. Al principio no vi nada, pero después un destello azulado me penetró desde el fondo. Giré la cabeza hacia adelante inmediatamente. Sin duda era él. Sin duda estaba en el avión. _"Seguro tenés sueño..." _me dije a mi misma _"Dormí un rato… y seguro desaparece". _Le hice caso a mi subconsciente y tiré el asiento para atrás. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la mullida almohada y dejé que el sueño me inundara. Parecía que las vibraciones de avión me acunaban…

_Estábamos en una habitación, probablemente en la cabaña del campamento. Ikuto me agarraba de la cintura y me besaba con pasión. Yo le arrancaba la camisa con apuro, mientras él pasaba a besarme el cuello. Paró un segundo para mirar mis labios hinchados. Después acercó su rostro contra el mío para aumentar el deseo._

_-__Si Amu... besame- suspiró Ikuto en mis labios. La lujuria nos inundaba_

_- Ikuto- gemí, no me importaba dónde y cuándo. Sus cálidos labios eran un deleite para mí._

_- ¡Amu-chan!- gritó Tadase desde la puerta. Su rostro mostraba espanto al ver a Ikuto sin la camiseta besándome apasionadamente._

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Despertá!- me gritaba una voz familiar a lo lejos. ¿Rima? – ¡Amu-chan! ¡Rápido!

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba en el avión. Me rasqué los ojos pensando de donde había salido ese sueño. ¿Desde cuándo quería besar a Ikuto? Seguro él tenía algún poder mental como los vampiros de la tele… (The Vampire Diaries xD).

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Tadase está por pelear con Ikuto!- me gritó Rima cansada de repetir lo mismo.

Me incorporé sobresaltada. Era cierto: dos jóvenes, uno más alto que el otro, estaban en una posición amenazadora enfrente de mí. Tadase estaba gritándole cosas que no comprendí mientras Ikuto lo miraba peligrosamente. Me levanté de inmediato y fui corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Alto! ¡No peleen!- supliqué una vez me hube interpuesto entre ellos.

-Hinamori-san, ¡apártese!- me gritó Tadase con los ojos brillosos.

-Amu… esto no es de tu incumbencia- me susurró Ikuto apretando los dientes, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los movimientos de Tadase

-¡Claro que sí!- grité empujándolos lejos. Se me quedaron mirando estupefactos, esperando a que hable.- Claro que sí… Tadase es mi mejor amigo e Ikuto…- frené. ¿Qué era Ikuto para mí?

-Lo que Amu trata de decir…- retomó Nagi, quien había estado observando todo desde su asiento.- Es que vinimos de campamento, no a pelear.

-Ajá, sería egoísta de su parte si arruinaran nuestra salida con sus peleas.- repuso Rima desde su asiento. Ante eso, Nagi le sonrió con dulzura.

-Hmp- gruño Ikuto para después meter las manos en sus bolsillos y retirarse.

Traté de abrazar a Tadase, ya que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos él los quitó y volvió a su asiento con el seño fruncido. Yo intercambié una mirada con mis compañeros, pero negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabían que le pasaba.

Nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos lugares. Nagi trataba de averiguar qué le pasaba a Tadase, pero este no contestaba. Yaya estaba dormida como un bebé, y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué hace Ikuto acá?- preguntó Rima directamente.

-N-no se.- le respondí nerviosa.- Supongo que vendrá con su preparatoria.

-Y vos no tenés nada que ver, ¿no?- me preguntó con desconfiada. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y miró su reloj para luego mirar para afuera. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. Me dijo que duerma, que faltaban todavía 7 horas y que durmiendo pasaban más rápido. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me recosté en la almohada, temiendo soñar de nuevo _aquello. _Me quedé dormida al instante y soñé con un Tadase lloroso y un Ikuto silencioso.

Era muy de noche. Rima dormía profundamente y las luces estaban apagadas. Yo no podía dormir; no tenía sueño. Traté de mirar por la ventana, pero solo había oscuridad en el exterior. Me paré silenciosamente y caminé hacia el puesto de golosinas. Todos mis compañeros roncaban profundamente. Me sentí sola… Hasta que vi la silueta de un joven apoyado en la puerta del avión. Me acerqué lentamente, casi adivinando de quién se trataba. El joven giró la cabeza en la oscuridad. Sus ojos zafiro resplandecían en la oscura noche. Me sonrió por un momento y siguió mirando por la ventana de la puerta. Yo hice lo mismo, tratando de ver qué llamaba su atención. Una esfera blanca flotaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Era luna llena.

-Es hermosa- le susurré apreciando el brillo del satélite.

El sonrió y me dijo – Mi padre y yo solíamos tocar el violín en luna llena.- dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y pude distinguir un dejo de melancolía en ellos. De repente sentí mucho frío y me abrasé con mis manos. Él se dio cuenta y colocó su chaqueta encima de mis hombros. Yo lo miré, Ikuto era muy responsable a veces… y se preocupaba por mí. Él me guió hacia una esquina y nos sentamos ahí. Me recosté sobre su cálido pecho y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Su aroma varonil me embriagaba y los párpados me pesaban. Lentamente, me fui durmiendo en ese pecho tan acogedor.

* * *

Blaze: Sigue siendo corto...

Sony: Blaze! *corre a abrazarlo* Pensé que habías sido secuestrado por Miry-Chan! Un momento *lo suelta y se replantea* Eso sería algo bueno...

Blaze: Bueeeno, voy a ignorar eso. Perdonen la estupidez de la autora y por favor, dejen reviews (Descubrí que mientras más reviews recibe, más me da de comer =3)

Sony: Podría matarlo con un cuchillo... O con una pistola...

Blaze: o.O Por favor no me maten! Quiero seguir vivo para ver el final!

Sony: Aja! Ah si que sí te importa mi fic ¬w¬

Blaze: Qué? No, yo hablaba de Doctor House. *Sony se cae para atras* Además si me matan, no le podría dar adelantos como estos!:

_- ¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!- gritaba la multitud. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Me preguntó con la mirada si quería hacerlo. Yo asentí levemente cerrando los ojos, esperando a que sus cálidos labios encuentren los mios._

Viva el Amuto! Viva Ikuto! Blaze: Viva Blaze! Sony: No, la re cagaste.


	3. Tandil

Sony: Yuuupi! 3er capitulo! :D

Blaze: No tenes colegio mañana?

Sony: Baaah, Blazecito, es temprano.

Blaze. Si vos decis...

Sony: ow-

Blaze: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pero si Tadase muere, sabran que lo adquiri.

Sony: Disfruten el cap! *se desmayo de sueño*

Blaze: ¬_¬U

Capítulo 3: Tandil

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba en el piso de avión y la multitud de gente pasaba enfrente de mí. Miré a ambos lados buscando a Ikuto, pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Escuché la voz de la azafata anunciar la llegada una y otra vez. Pero yo seguía desorientada, buscando. Hasta que una mano apareció entre las tantas y me dijo que nos fuéramos. Miré a Rima y asentí con la cabeza para luego agarrar mi bolso –el cual me había traído ella- y bajar del avión.

La luz se apoderó de mis ojos cegándome un momento, para después mostrarme un hermoso paisaje. El verde se apoderaba del lugar y los arboles dominaban la llanura. La edificación de las casas era el perfecto resultado de la unión de la cultura española, francesa e italiana. Un precioso y humilde dique decoraba el lugar, evitando que el rio caiga sobre la ciudad. Las pequeñas sierras se asomaban en el horizonte, apareciendo de vez en cuando una que las supere en altura. El cielo perfectamente despejado estaba adornado por franjas rojizas, típicas del amanecer.

Con la boca abierta, bajé del avión observando cada detalle de aquella nueva ciudad. Pero, por desgracia, el liviano equipaje me hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando una caída. Tropecé con los escalones y sentí que el mundo se me venía a los pies… o mis pies al mundo. Cerré los ojos esperando el duro impacto, pero a cambio caí en una suave superficie. Abrí lentamente un ojo para después pensar "Trágame tierra". El cuerpo de Ikuto estaba abajo mío y sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos. Quise disculparme enseguida, pero uno de sus amigos me interrumpió.

-Con que chicas de secundaria, ¿no?- se burló mientras sus demás amigos llegaban.

-Fue un accidente, Blaze.- le contestó Ikuto mientras yo salía de su cuerpo y me incorporaba.- Esta chica solo se cayó encima de mí.

-Mmmm… eso espero.- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara y se fue con su manada.

Él se paró y me dio la mano. Yo me incorporé de un salto. Se ofreció a llevarme las valijas, pero me negué con la escusa de que sus amigos podrían malpensar. Volví corriendo con los demás ExGuardiades, tratando de tapar mi inconfundible rubor. ¡No podía moverme dos metros que ya tenía una escenita con Ikuto! Pero bueno, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Subimos al micro y recorrimos brevemente la ciudad. Yo apretaba con emoción la manija de mi bolso y miraba la ventana con entusiasmo. Rima hablaba por celular, probablemente avisando nuestra llegada. Yaya… seguía durmiendo. Nagi miraba la ventana con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. No quise averiguar que estaba sucediendo con Tadase, por alguna razón estaba enojada con él.

La voz del profesor sonó y bajamos del micro. Paramos en un campin donde pasaríamos los próximos 7 días. Era enorme, y lo que primero que se veía era el quincho principal. Nos dirigimos hacia allí y dejamos todos los bolsos. Tenía gradas ridículamente enormes. Parecía un estadio de futbol. Bueno, tendría que albergar a 30 secundarias/preparatorias de mínimo 40 chicos cada una. Nos sentamos en las más alejadas e hicimos silencio para que el conductor hablara. Dio una pequeña charla de introducción e indicó los pares de escuelas y donde compartirían el quincho. A nosotros nos tocó una preparatoria. Supuse que era la de Ikuto…

Nos retiramos del recién bautizado por mí Estadio y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro Quincho Central. Se acercaba la hora de comer y transitábamos debajo del radiante Sol de mediodía. Era un camino de unas cuadras, pero con todos los bolsos parecían miles. Agotada, después de dos pasos, empecé a quejarme de la vida. De repente sentí un peso menos en la espalda, literalmente. Giré mi cabeza sorprendida y vi a Ikuto cargando su bolso y el mío, ambos en una sola mano sin ninguna dificultad. Me miró por un momento y me guiñó el ojo, para luego seguir como si nada. Sonrojada y sorprendida me di vuelta para comprobar si alguien había visto la escena, pero Rima estaba muy ocupada mirando a Nagi con dulzura mientras él cargaba los bolsos de ella con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al Quincho Central. Era sinceramente amplio, como 6 salones de clase. Estaba poblado de sillas y mesas. Pero nosotros seguimos de largo hacia las cabañas. Estaban afuera, ubicadas formando un medio círculo, todas mirando hacia el quincho. En la pared del quincho había un cartel con los nombre de los integrantes de cada carpa. Yo era la número 5, pero no sabía quienes la incorporaban. Me dirigí hacia la cabaña e Ikuto me siguió. Milagrosamente solo llevaba mi bolso, el suyo lo había dejado en la cabaña ya. Abrí la puerta tímidamente y me sorprendí. La cabaña era modestamente perfecta. Era luminosa, rectangular y con camas dobles de aspecto cómodo. Tenía las camas en las paredes consecutivas a la puerta y armarios en la de enfrente. Una bella alfombra adornaba el piso de madera. Ikuto dejó mi bolso en el piso y se retiró. Yo, aliviada de encontrar una cama –tenía la espalda mal por haber dormido en el piso- me tiré en ella y cerré los ojos.

-¡¿Qué hacés acá?- me preguntó una voz, sobresaltándome.

Tardé 5 segundos en averiguar quién era. Esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos penetrantes eran inconfundibles. Era Utau. Corrí a abrazarla, cosa que la tomó de sorpresa.

-¿Te tocó la cabaña 5?- le pregunté radiante de alegría.

-Ajá, y veo que a vos también.- me dijo con media sonrisa. Yo sabía que ella estaba feliz.- ¿Y ¿Y tus amigas?

Y por casualidades del destino cuando hubo terminado de decir eso entraron Yaya y Rima a la habitación. Rima, quien venía con un leve sonrojo, se puso pálida al instante. Las rubias cruzaron miradas de odio por un momento, mientras Yaya y yo mirábamos la escena aterradas. De repente, Utau y Rima se dieron la mano como desconocidas y empezaron a desempacar sus cosas. Yaya y yo, shockeadas, pasamos a hacer lo mismo. Al rato Utau habló.

-Bien, invité a unos amigos y a mi hermano a la cabaña. Vamos a jugar un juego.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-¿Podemos invitar a Nagi?- preguntó Rima instantáneamente, la miramos sorprendidas.-… y a Tadase, obviamente- completó ruborizada.

La miramos extrañadas, pero lo dejamos correr. Terminamos de desempacar y fuimos a avisar a los chicos. Nagi aceptó sonriendo, pero a Tadase hubo que convencerlo. Una vez hubimos vuelto a la cabaña, con todos los "jugadores" de aquel "juego" Utau sacó una botella. Y temí por mi vida.

-Bien… vamos a jugar a la botellita.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Para los que no sepan jugar...

-Utau… todos hemos jugado a la botellita alguna vez- la interrumpió su hermano.

¡Yo solo lo digo por los que no sepan!- dijo haciendo puchero.- Bien, se sientan en ronda.- comenzó a decir mientras todos se sentaban.- , se pone la botella en el medio y…- dijo colocando la botella y girándola.- se gira. Cuando para, la tapa va a señalar a alguien.- dijo cuando la botella terminó su recorrido.- se gira otra vez…- giro de nuevo la botella.- y la tapa va a señalar a otra persona. Bien, ahora viene lo interesante.- dijo embozando una sonrisa pícara.- Esas dos personas se tienen que besar.

Miré aterrada la botella y trague duró. Utau la hizo girar, y no pude ante el miedo y cerré los ojos. Al cabo de segundos los volví a abrir y con alivio comprobé que no me señalaba. Pero no pude evitar reírme al ver a quién señalaba: Rima. Ella miró la botella sorprendida y Utau la giró otra vez. La botella giró y giró hasta que finalmente, y como si nos estuviera provocando, frenó. Si antes quería reírme, ahora carcajear. Le tocó a Nagi. Ellos se miraron y pude adivinar que no se atreverían. Ya estaba por decir que pasaran, que no lo harían cuando me sorprendieron. Nagi se levantó de su lugar y fue caminando hacia Rima. Se arrodilló junto a ella y, sin dudarlo, la besó con pasión. Ella respondió de inmediato y se agarró de su cuello, atrayéndolo. Me quedé con la boca abierta los 10 segundos que duró el beso. Se separaron y, como si nada, Nagi volvió a su asiento mientras todos aplaudían.

Sorprendida, y todavía sin poder creerlo, miré la botella mágica y vi como daba vueltas y vueltas. Le tocó a Ikuto. Y, debió ser por la humedad, sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando se me vino la imagen de Ikuto besando a otra. Con el seño fruncido ante la idea observé como la simple botella marcaba el destino. Y casi lloro por todas las emociones juntas cuando la roja tapa me señaló. Tendría que besar a Ikuto… ¿quería hacerlo o no?. La multitud nos aplaudía, pero solo había dos rostros al que yo les prestaba atención. Al rostro de Ikuto, que me miraba fijamente esperando mi decisión y el de Tadase, que miraba dolorido la escena con la boca abierta. "Bueno" me dije "Es solo un juego…". Me paré y fui a sentarme a su lado. Lo miré directo a los ojos, esos en los que sin un mapa me perdería.

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- gritaba la multitud. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Me preguntó con la mirada si quería hacerlo. Yo asentí levemente cerrando los ojos, esperando a que sus cálidos labios encuentren los míos.

El momento sucedió y creo que fue mejor que estar en el cielo. Sus cálidos labios haciendo contacto con los míos me hacían sentir perfecta. Esa dulzura con la que me besaba me hacía pensar que tal vez no era solo un amigo. Y esa soledad que sentí cuando el beso terminó y se fue de mi lado, me lo confirmó. Definitivamente, mis sentimientos por Ikuto pasaban a ser más que amistad.

* * *

Sony: zzzZZzzzZzZZ

Blaze: No puedo creer que se deurma en su propio fic... Bueno, voy a despedirme yo. Gracias por seguirnos todo este tiempo (todos estos... 3 capitulos ¬.¬U) y dejar reviwes =). Ustedes son nuestra inspiracion, y sin sus reviews no podemos seguir =(.Gracias, y feliz miercoles (?

Sony: ZzzZZzzzZ adelanto zzZzZZZzZ

Blaze: Ah si! Aca ta:

_Sentí que mi corazón se rompía. Él... estaba besando a otra... ¡Después de que haya descubierto lo que sentía! Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, seguída de un mar de desilución. Estaba decidido, le diría sí a Tadase y empezariamos a salir. Asi Ikuto podría estar con quien quiera..._

Blaze:Viva el Amuto! Viva mi aparicion en este cap! Viva la muerte de Tadase que ocurrirá en un futuro no-muy-lejano!


	4. Lo que en verdad siento

Sony: Siii, lo terminé! :D

Blaze: Al fin, creí que nunca lo harías

Sony: Es que estuve ocupada estudiando... Mañana rindo Geofrafía D:

Blaze: Estudiando o viendo Dr House? Te vas a sacar un 0 ¬¬

Sony: Esque salió un nuevo capitulo! Además vos fuiste el que insintió -_o

Blaze: Pero yo no necesito estudiar, soy el inteligente aca. Y el que esta bueno, y el mas gracioso, y popular y espectacular y...

Sony: Bueno! Bueno! Creo que todos queremos escuchar tus "Magnificas" cualidades. Pero hay un fic que publicar

Blaze:... y el que interrumpe la historia. Desde cuando te dejo interrumpirme? ¬_¬

Sony: Desdeque yo te cree, ahora podemos seguir la historia?

Blaze: Ok ok... Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Y creo que todos sabemos perfectamente que pasaria si nos llegara a pertenec-

Rina: Wii~ Ahora entro yoo~! w

Sony: Rina! Viniste! TTwTT

Blaze: Ay no...

Capítulo 4: Lo que en verdad siento 

Entre todos los gritos y silbidos, yo pensaba. Estaba completamente en otro mundo, pero nadie lo notó. Vi muchos besos, cargoseadas y risas. El ambiente se volvía más y más confortable. Estaba de alguna forma en casa, pero necesitaba aire. Me levanté en silencio y caminé hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Nadie lo notó, ya que otros se estaban besando. La abrí para después recibir la fresca brisa del mediodía. Ya era la hora de comer, asique me dirigí hacia el Quincho Central. En el camino vi a Tadase apoyado contra un árbol. ¿Cuándo se había ido de la cabaña?

-Hotori-kun. ¿Qué hacés acá?- le pregunté una vez que hubiera llegado hasta él.

-¡Amu-chan!- exclamó sorprendido, no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Hotori-kun, ¿por qué no estás con los demás?

-¿Hotori-kun?- preguntó extrañado.- Vamos, Amu-chan, ambos sabemos que así no me llamás- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Eh?- pregunté nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Si… ambos sabemos… que entre nosotros… hay química.- susurró en mi oído.

-¡Hotori-kun!- exclamé sonrojada… cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Amu-chan… Yo me preguntaba…¿querrías salir conmigo?- me quedé helada.-Y ya que estamos…¿Por qué no me enseñás lo que estabas haciendo con Ikuto?- volvió a decir rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Y entonces, me besó ferozmente. Quise negarme, pero me agarraba fuerte de las muñecas, impidiéndome moverme. Trató de meter su lengua en mi boca, pero yo no abrí paso. Ya me estaba desesperando: ¡A mí me gustaba Ikuto, por Dios! Entonces fue cuando mi VERDADERO príncipe me rescato.

-¡Tadase!- gritó Ikuto furioso, apartándolo de un tirón. El miedo se podía ver en los ojos del menor.

-¡Ikuto! Yo no… no es lo que parece… yo…- se empezó a excusar nervioso.

-¡La estabas besando!- dijo enfurecido el mayor.

-Pero, pero yo…- musitó tímidamente.

Ikuto me miró intensamente. Pude identificar el odio y la decepción en sus ojos. ¿Pero que había hecho yo? Él no tenía derecho a enojarse. Dio media vuelta y entró al Quincho Central, mientras Tadase corría en dirección a su cabaña. Yo, confundida y sorprendida, encaminé lentamente lo que faltaba con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Tadase me pidió salir? ¿E Ikuto se puso celoso? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

Y mi teoría creció más cuando entré al quincho y todos, TODOS, estaban besándose. Dos chicos que no conocía… cuatro chicos que no conocía… Rima y Nagi… ¿Rima y Nagi? ¡¿Eran Rima y Nagi? ¡¿Por qué Rima y Nagi se estaban besando? ¡¿Y por qué tan apasionadamente? ¡Se estaban comiendo la boca!* ¡No lo podía creer! Y, por mi instinto de amiga, les saqué fotos. Hubiera dicho que todos me estaba mirando, ¡pero no! El quincho se había convertido en un especie de "Ven y besa a tu pareja". ¡Era cierto! Esos rubios se estaban besando, Ikuto se estaba besando, aquellos muchachos se estaban besando… Un momento, ¡¿IKUTO ESTABA BESANDO A OTRA CHICA?

Parpadeé varias veces, sin querer creéí que mi corazón se rompía. Él... estaba besando a otra... ¡Después de que haya descubierto lo que sentía! Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, seguida de un mar de desilusión. Estaba decidido, le diría sí a Tadase y empezaríamos a salir. Así Ikuto podría estar con quien quiera...

Me di vuelta y corrí velozmente a mi cabaña. No veía adónde iba, las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos. Sin saber si era mi cabaña o no, abrí la primera puerta que vi. Me equivocaba, no era mi cabaña.

Si antes lloraba de tristeza, ahora era de tristeza Y vergüenza. Tadase se encontraba en esa cabaña. Y no estaba solo. Una muchacha lo acompañaba semidesnuda, besándolo apasionadamente mientras él recorría su cuerpo con la mano. Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, ya que la muchacha –que le había sacado anteriormente la remera- se dispuso a desabotonar su bragueta. Yo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Estaba completamente roja y mi respiración claramente no era normal. Corrí lejos. Lejos de Tadase. Lejos de Ikuto. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban, hasta que llegué a un pequeño arroyo.

Miré alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba. Llorando, me apoyé en una roca. Mi estómago rugía, ya que debían ser las 2 de la tarde. Busqué en mis bolsillos, pero estaban vacios a excepción de mi celular. Lo saqué y marqué el número de Utau, ya que Rima estaba obviamente ocupada. Nada, no tenía señal. Me abrasé las piernas y metí mi cabeza en ellas, esperando algo. Aunque secretamente quería que me dejaran sola, que nadie venga a molestar. Empecé a meditar. Ikuto… él había besado a otra chica justo después de mostrar sentimientos hacia mí… y Tadase, él me invitó a salir, pero luego lo encontré a punto de tener sexo con una de preparatoria. Ojalá le hubiese agarrado sida y se hubiese muerto de una vez por todas… y que Ikuto hubiese ido a la tumba también. Esos dos idiotas habían roto mi corazón y no había nada que pudiera consolar mi llanto descontrolado. Encima empezó a llover… ¿Qué? ¿Dios me odiaba, o algo así?

Esperé a que la lluvia cesara, ahí, sentada en aquella piedra. Temblaba, y casi no sentía los dedos de los pies. Y como una tonta estaba en manga corta. Traté de mirar a lo lejos, pero no reconocía nada, y mi celular no tenía señal. Era mi fin.

Sentí un contacto cálido. Alguien me había puesto una chaqueta encima. Sobresaltada, giré la cabeza para encontrarme con esos ojos zafiro. Tenía una expresión triste, preocupada. Estaba completamente mojado y agitado. Lo miré enojada, para después voltear la cabeza. No le quería hablar. Él se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Su cuerpo, a pesar de estar mojado, era cálido, y no pude resistirme a aquel calor que me faltaba. Asique apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración melodiosa. No nos mirábamos directamente, él miraba fijo el río y yo, con el seño todavía fruncido, miraba aquella mamá pata que guiaba desesperada a sus pequeños hijos.

Él interrumpió el silencio con un suspiro. Sabía que me estaba mirando, sentía su mirada sobre mí…

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo, Amu?- me preguntó suavemente

-No te importa.- le espeté secamente

-Vamos, Amu… sabés que no es así.- me ronroneó buscando mi mano para después apretarla.

-No me toques.- lo reté sacando la mano. Él solo se rió

-¿Tanto te enojaste? Solo fue un besito…

-¡¿Solo un besito?- grité parándome.- ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?- al parecer era la reacción que él esperaba, ya que sonrió.

-No sabía que te importaba tanto.- me dijo seductoramente, a lo que yo solo me sonrojé y me crucé de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Amu… perdoname.- me ronroneó en el oído mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome.

-Que conste que solo dejo que me abraces porque tengo frío…- murmuré bajito. Él sonrió complacido y acercó mi cabeza a su pecho. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.- ¿Escuchás cómo late? Es por estar cerca tuyo…

Yo me sonrojé de inmediato, pero después pensé _Es Ikuto… él siempre bromea acerca de eso…_

-Jajá, no me creés, ¿verdad?- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.- Pero ¿Por qué creés que me peleaba con Tadase en el avión.- me provocó

-¿Por qué?- pregunté de inmediato interesada, olvidando por completo mi enojo hacia él.

El sonrió un momento y me miró fijamente, sentí todo mi cuerpo derretirse.- Porque te amo.- concluyó con una sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

Rina: Oh, que lindo cap w

Sony: Te gusto? OwO

Blaze: Dios... es obvio que no le gusto...

Rina: Ignorando a este imbecil... Espero que lo continues ¬w¬, o si no... *sonrisa macabra*

Blaze: Si si, ya me se el discurso...

Sony: Blaze! Si vas a ser asi con los invitados, afuera!

Blaze: Que crees? Que soy un perro?

Sony: Afuera! *agarra una escoba y lo echa de la habitacion*

Rina: Uff, al fin se fue

Sony: Aja. Queres hacer los honores?

Rina: Los adelantos? Claro:

_Me llevó a su habitación. Agarró suavemente mi mano y me atrajo hacia la cama. Recorrí suavemente su mejillas con la palma de la mano, él cerró los ojos, disfrutanto. Me miro fijamente y me dió un cálido beso. Este se fue tornando más y más apasionado. Busqué lentamente los botones de su camisa, para desabrocharlos uno por uno. Su perfecto pecho se distinguía hasta a la luz de la luna..._

Blaze: Claro? Yo soy personal

Rina: Fuera ¬_¬# *agarra un metralladora y la recarga*

Blaze: Nos vemooooooooooos *corre hacia la puerta* Dejen reviews, son mi alimento! *asoma la cabeza por la puerta*

Sony: Chau! No se olviden, si no sabemos si les gustó o no, no podemos seguir D:

Rina: Aja, Chau!

Amuto... que palabra más hermosa, ¿no?

Blaze: Comerle la boca, almenos aca en Argentina, significa besar apasionadamente a alguien


	5. Hipocresía

Sony: Hi! Como le va a FF? Bien? Yuuupi! Me alegro :D

Blaze: Estas segura de que ese cafe no tiene nada?

Sony: No... solo es cafe :D

Blaze: No se porque lo dudo olimpicamente ¬_¬

Sony: :D

Blaze: ¬_¬

Sony: :D

Blaze: Me aburri -.-

Sony: Bueno, hoy no pudo venir Rina-chan porque no esta conectada :D

Blaze: SII! *da vueltas alegremente* Al fin podemos estar solos ¬w¬

Sony: Claro! :D

Blaze: Ah si! Advierto que hay un poco de lime en este cap ;)

Sony: Eh? Pero si en los otros tambien y no avisaste

Blaze: Ah, porque no los habia leido ^^U

Sony: Y porque este si?

Blaze: Porque vi la palabra "sexo" y me llamo la atencion ¬w¬ *la acorrala contra la pared*

Sony: Eh-h o-ok! O/o

Blaze: Shugo Chara no me pertece, pero yo se de alguien que si... ¬w¬ *le muerde la oreja*

Sony: Chan o/O

* * *

Capítulo 5: Hipocresía

-¿Qué?- murmuré débilmente, sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Nada… si no lo escuchaste, es tu problema.- me dijo bromeando, todavía manteniendo aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo también.- le contesté ignorando su comentario.- Yo también te amo.

Él, sorprendido, acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el mío. Miraba mis ojos y mi boca alternativamente. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre mis labios. Cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios, esperando el contacto. Sentí un leve roce, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso. Sujetó mi cara para profundizar el beso. Besaba excelentemente bien, aún mejor que aquel beso prenda de antes. Busqué su mano para sujetarla con fuerza. Su lengua rozó mis labios, pidiendo permiso. Abrí más la boca para dejar pasar esa húmeda y cálida lengua. La lluvia seguía, caía con más fuerza. Pero en ese momento solo importábamos él y yo.

Nos separamos para tomar aire. Levemente ruborizada, miré sus ojos azulados, pero no me miraban a mí, si no al piso. Tenían una expresión triste y preocupada, más bien ¿arrepentida?

-Yo… no debí hacer eso…- me dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunté miedosamente.

-Soy mayor que vos.- dijo mientras se paraba. Estaba realmente triste.

-Pero…- musité inútilmente. El me miró de reojo y suspiró

-Esto no va a funcionar Amu… yo…- dijo frustrado, revolviéndose el cabello- ¡no pensé que dirías eso!

-Ikuto…

-¿Sabés qué?, te voy a acompañar hasta el Quincho Central…- se decidió mientras me levantaba y empeñábamos camino.

-¿Y despúes?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Y después… haremos como si nada ocurrió.- me dijo tristemente mirando hacia delante

Caminamos en un silencio fúnebre. La lluvia había cesado y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que producían nuestros pasos. Lo miré varias veces, pero solo veía su espalda. No me devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez. Había un muro de indiferencia entre nosotros…

Llegamos al Quincho Central. La noche caía sobre las sierras. Ikuto se separó de mí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Caminé en silencio hasta mi cabaña. Unas gotas amenazaron con escaparse de mis ojos, pero las retuve; si Ikuto quería que nadie se entere, nadie se enteraría. Abrí lentamente la puerta de la cabaña. Me asombré mucho con la imagen que vi. Rima y Nagi estaban sentados en una cama, hablando. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que estaban agarrados de las manos. Quise interrumpir la escena, pero lo ocurrió a continuación me hizo quedar helada; se estaban besando tiernamente. Cuando hubo acabado el beso él acarició la mejilla de Rima y se paró. Yo cerré la puerta ruidosamente, haciendo notar mi presencia.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿qué anda pasando acá?- les pregunté pícaramente.

-Ehhh… ehh, yo no…- empezó a decir Rima alterada.

-Rima y yo estamos saliendo.- confirmó Nagi agarrando la mano de Rima.

-¡Nagi!- exclamó Rima avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.- se excusó Nagi dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa. Ella desvió la mirada ruborizada, pero se asomó una sonrisita.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Felicidades!- los consentí con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Ellos sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente. Eran verdaderos acaramelados. Ellos no tenían ningún problema en quererse… No como Ikuto y yo… ¡Dios! No habían pasado ni dos días y ya empezaba a sonar como sacada de una telenovela mexicana. Pero al parecer mi corazón no pensaba lo mismo, ya que unas lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de mis ojos. Bajé la mirada, tratando de ocultar mis ojos y dejar que sigan su escena felices. Pero Rima, como buena amiga que es, se dio cuenta enseguida.

-¿Amu?- me llamó deshaciendo el abrazo de Nagi y acercándose a mí.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Si, si…- murmuré secándome las lágrimas con la mano, lo cual me delató.

-No, Amu, estás llorando. ¿Qué pasó?- insistió.

-No, no… no pasó nada

-Amu, dale, decime.

-Y-yo… Ikuto…- empecé sollozando.- Él… y y-yo…- tartamudeé para después soltar más y más lágrimas.

Rima pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me abrazó. Lloré más fuerte aún. Con una seña, Rima le pidió a su novio que se retirara, así podríamos hablar tranquilamente. Me llevó hasta mi cama y esperó a que me tranquilizara. Me desahogué; lloré y lloré hasta quedarme seca. Ella me tranquilizaba con palabras como: "Shhh" o "Todo va a estar bien". Y recién después de media hora pude hablar.

-Es-esque y-yo, a m-mi, me gus-gusta él- empezé tartamudeando, ella escuchó pacientemente.- Y –y aparentemente y-yo le gusto. Pe-pero lo vi be-besando c-con otra chi-chica.- seguí tragándome las lágrimas.- En-entonces c-corrí y me-me perdí. Pe-pero él vino y-y me cubrió con su chaqueta y-y… nos besamos.- terminé suspirando.

-¿Y?- preguntó Rima adivinando que no terminaba con un final feliz.

-Y entoces él mi miro extrañamente y…- expliqué un poco más tranquila.- me dijo que era muy joven y no podíamos estar juntos.- estallé en lágrimas otra vez.

Ella me abrazó como antes y esperó a que me desahogara. Me acariciaba el cabello murmurando cosas como "Ya volverá" y "Se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde".

-Es un hipócrita Rima… Siempre dice cosas cómo "Vamos Amu, vos me deseas" o "¿Porque no tenemos una linda noche juntos?" Y al final le da miedo estar conmigo…-susurré tristemente.

-¿Tal vez porque él tiene 19 y vos 14?- lo defendió Rima suavemente.

-San Martin se casó con Remedios cuando ella tenía 16 y él 34… y nadie le dice nada.

-1: San Martin está muerto. 2: Era otra época.- me contradijo levemente.

-Es injusto…- resoplé débilmente

Ella sonrió y me preguntó si quería ir a comer. Al principio me negué, pero después mi estomago me delató con un ruidoso gruñido. Reímos débilmente y fuimos despacio al Quincho. Estaba muy oscuro todo, pero un grupo de preparatoria seguía afuera, tocando la guitarra y riendo animadamente. Entramos en el Quincho, el cual estaba levemente habitado. Fuimos directo a la cocina, a ver si sobraba comida. Por suerte, había suficiente para las dos. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la puerta y empecé a devorar la comida. No estaba mal, especialmente si no habías probado bocado desde hace 12 horas. Rima reía silenciosamente ante mi hambre, pero se puso rígida de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con la boca llena.

Miré atrás para buscar a lo que ella temía. Deseé no haberlo hecho. Una silueta comía silenciosamente alado de la ventana. La luna alumbraba su rostro de facciones perfetas, y le daba luz a su pelo azulado. Él comía tranquilamente, sin notar que dos jóvenes lo miraban amenazadoramente. Me levanté bruscamente y me dirigí hacia él, completamente enfurecida. Una vez alado suyo tiré bruscamente el plato que comía al piso. Él levantó la mirada tranquilamente. No parecía alterado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinamori?- me preguntó fríamente. Sentí un puntazo en el pecho al escucharlo decir mi apellido.

-¡Sos un idota! ¡Un idiota!- estallé gritando.

-No sé de qué habla, Hinamori. No creo haber cometido nada para que pueda llamarme así.- dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Si… _haciéndose_.

-No te hagas el pelotudo. Sabés perfectamente de lo que hablo.- le dije cada vez más furiosa.

-¿Piensa armar un escándalo enfrente de todos? No creo que sea una buena idea, Hinamori.- me dijo fríamente al oído cuando se hubo parado alado mío.

-¿Un escándalo? Desde cuándo te importa…- dije susurrando alterada.

-Vamos Amu… ya hablamos sobre esto.- dijo resignado, volviendo a su cálida voz.

-Ay por favor Ikuto. No me vengas a decir que esto es por nuestro bien…- dije más calmada.- ¿No viste Luna Nueva? Bella sufre porque a Edward le parece buena idea abandonarla en medio del bosque…

-Eso es un libro Amu, esto es la vida real.- me espetó cansado.

-¿Vida real? Por favor, si todo te lo tomás como si fuera un juego.- lo critiqué- Sos un hipócrita…

-¿Qué dijiste?- me preguntó sorprendido, pero seguía susurrando.

-Dije: "Sos un hipócrita".- le repetí sin volver para atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-Ay vamos Ikuto… Sabés perfectamente que sos un hipócrita. Siempre andas diciendo perversidades y ahora me venís a decir que soy muy joven.- le expliqué enojada.- ¡Hipócrita!

-Amu…

-No me vengas "Ay Amu, no te enojes, acostate conmigo".- dije imitando una rara voz masculina.- o "Vamooooos Amu, jugá conmigo". ¿Qué sos, un gato, que ronroneas?

-Amu…

-¿Y qué hay de lo de Tadase? Primero lo sacás por besarme y después vas y besas a la primera perra que encuentres.

-Amu…

-Y después la botellita, ¿¡cómo podés-

No pude seguir hablando, porque unos labios callaron mi boca. Eran cálidos y suaves. Eran de Ikuto. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, para solo ver unos fugaces mehcones azules en mi rostro. Los volví a cerrar lentamente, disfrutando aquel cálido beso. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él sujetó con fuerza mi cintura. Nos separamos por un momento para tomar aire, y después atacó mis labios con urgencia. Yo respondí de la misma forma, jugando con su sedoso pelo. Y sí, el Quincho entero nos miraba –aunque eran pocos chicos- . Y sí, los profesores nos retarían. Pero ¿qué importaba? Estaba besando al hombre más sexy del mundo. Obviamente valía más que un castigo.

Nos separamos lentamente después de algunos segundos. Mis labios, seguramente hinchados, se abrían y cerraban para dejar que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire.

-Mierda Amu, hablás mucho…- me susurró sobre los labios. Yo sonreí levemente sonrojada.

De ahí salimos silenciosamente de la mano. Le sonreí a Rima en el camino, la cual parecía altamente confundida. Él rió y me llevó a la frescura de la noche. Era silenciosa y pacífica, una suave brisa revolvía los cabellos de Ikuto, quien disfrutaba el contacto con el viento. Lo miraba enternecida. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Y me besó devuelta. Y devuelta.

Me llevó a su habitación. Agarró suavemente mi mano y me atrajo hacia la cama. Recorrí lentamente su mejilla con la palma de la mano, él cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Me miró fijamente y me dio un cálido beso. Este se fue tornando más y más apasionado. Busqué lentamente los botones de su camisa, para desabrocharlos uno por uno. Su perfecto pecho se distinguía hasta a la luz de la luna. Se recostó en la cama, atrayéndome con él. Paramos un segundo para mirarnos fijamente, y después volver a besarnos. Él recorría mi espalda con la mano, delineando garabatos en ella. Yo le saqué lentamente la camisa, mientras él jugaba besando mi cuello.

-Amu… ¿podés dejar de desnudarme?- me preguntó riendo de pronto.

-¿¡Eh!- excalmé sonrojada.

-Que estemos saliendo no significa que tendremos sexo.- me dijo con una dulce mirada.

-Pe-pero…- empecé a decir nerviosa.

-¿Qué pensabas? Pequeña pervertida…- se burló.

-¡Ikuto! Además ¡vos fuiste el que empezó!-me defendí.

-Jajá, pero yo no pensaba llegar tan lejos…- siguió con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.- Pensé que vos ibas a detenerme, no a desnudarme.

-¡To-tonto!- traté de insultarlo sonrojada. Muy sonrojada.

-Hey, yo no digo que no quiero. Solo que sos muy chiquita… Qué se le va a hacer.- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No soy chiquita!- le dije ofendida.- ¡Tengo 14!

-No te preocupes, Amu.- me dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa.- Te voy a esperar.- concluyó dándome un beso en la frente.

Miró su reloj. Me dijo que eran las 12:00 y me preguntó si quería que me acompañara a mi cabaña. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿No puedo dormir con vos?- le pregunté inocentemente.

Y creo que me afectó el sueño, porque creí ver un intenso rubor en las mejillas de Ikuto.

-A-amu… acabamos de hablar eso.- me dijo nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah no!- aclaré poniéndome roja también.- ¡Y-yo solo decía dormir! ¡Después yo soy la pervertida!

-Ah… entonces ¿por qué querrías dormir conmigo?- me preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-Esque tu pecho es calentito…- le cotesté ruborizándome levemente

Él sonrió y se metió en la acogedora cama. Yo lo imité. Me hizo un lugar corriéndose para un costado. Yo lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé mi cara en su cálido pecho. Él, sorprendido, me abrazó de manera tierna, brindándome calor. No había sabido cuanto sueño tenía en hasta ese entonces. Y, sin darme cuenta, me dormí en aquel cálido pecho. Ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre.

* * *

Lupe: Hola! Hoy ni Sony ni Blaze pudieron despedirlos, porque estan haciendo cosas cochinas :3 Me pidió ayuda, eh digo que me despidiera por ella :) Ella queria agradecerles a todas sus lectoras por aguantar sus ideas y capitulos. Y POR NO ESCRIBIR LEMMON! Eh digo, eso ultimo lo dijo Blaze... *mira al techo* Dice que sus reviews le sirven de fuente de energía, y que por favor dejen rewies, ya que un simple "Me gusto" o "Morite arruinaste mi imagen de Shugo Chara" podria alegrarle el dia :)

Ah! Tambien dice que Blaze hará cualquier cosa que le pidan, ya que me debe un favor a mi (Lupe) A si que solo diganlo, y lo hara!

Hasta luego, Amuto Fan


End file.
